Friends Like These
by ShadeShifter
Summary: Abby is a little overzealous in her desire to help Tony. Sentinel xover, based in my Sentinel School verse .


Series: Lost Legacies (Sentinel School)  
Title: Friends Like These  
Fandoms: NCIS, Sentinel  
Pairing: none as of yet, but will be Gibbs/Tony  
Summary: Abby is a little overzealous in her desire to help Tony.  
Thanks as always to Moon who pushes me find new ways of doing things.  
The llama song can be found here: www (dot) albinoblacksheep (dot) com (slash) flash (slash) llama

**With Friends Like These:**

Abby closed an email from sandburg(at)cpd(dot)com and grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together. It had taken weeks of information gathering and planning (Gibbs would be proud of her) to get to the point where she could put her plan into action, but she was confident that it would work.

One way or another she would prove, beyond any doubt, that Tony was a Sentinel. If only to herself.

**(Sound)**

Abby swayed her hips to the music just a little as she analysed a blood sample for a DNA comparison. A large plastic cup of CaffPow was placed in front of her and she turned, intending her expression to be chastising, though it was ruined by her grin.

"Gibbs, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

Gibbs shrugged, his expression lightening just a little, though he was still scowling.

"What d'you need, Bossman?" she asked, taking a big sip of her CaffPow.

"DiNozzo's driving me insane."

Abby tried to limit her interest but couldn't quite manage it. She only hoped that Gibbs would accept it as her normal enthusiasm.

"Tony always drives you insane," she said with affection.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"He's been singing about llamas and ducks all morning," Gibbs snarled. Abby turned to look at her screen as she smiled smugly.

"I'm sure it'll wear off soon. You know what getting a song stuck in your head is like," she told him, then paused. "Well maybe not, but he'll move on to something else soon. It's Tony, you know what his attention span is like."

"He'd better," he growled. Abby grinned, not intimidated, as Gibbs kissed her cheek then turned to go. Abby turned to her computer and quickly stopped the song she'd been playing beneath her music all week. It wasn't loud enough for normal people to pick up, but clearly Tony had.

Phase one: complete.

**(Sight)**

"Hi Duck," Abby greeted, watching on her screen as Ducky stepped back to get a better look at his own screen.

"Abigail." Ducky smiled, pushing the visor up.

"How's it coming?"

"We're still conducting the autopsy," Ducky started.

"What's that?" Tony asked in the background. Abby could see Palmer leaning closer to the body in the background.

"I don't see anything," Palmer said.

"It's right there." Tony pointed to something on the victim's arm. Ducky motioned briefly to Abby to hold on as he went to examine what Tony swore was there. He bent close.

"Oh my," he murmured. "Well spotted Anthony. It looks like a needle mark of some sort."

Abby grinned. Not quite what she had planned, but it would suffice.

Phase two: complete.

**(Taste)**

Abby looked up when Ziva entered her lab. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Ziva eating the burrito she'd gotten for Tony earlier. Her project (she'd taken to calling it "Operation Mad Science: Sense and Sentinel") was going according to plan.

Ziva narrowed her eyes when she noticed Abby watching her.

"Tony didn't want it," Ziva said a little defensively, though it appeared more as anger than anything else. Abby knew better than to let it bother her. "He said it tasted funny." Ziva rolled her eyes.

Abby smiled. She'd added the faintest sprinkling of loomi just to see what would happen. Clearly it had worked.

Phase three: complete.

**(Touch)**

McGee was sitting in Abby's lab, chatting as they worked on the various reports they needed to file.

"So the guy throws a flashbang into the room." McGee rubbed at his ear, remembering the terrifying seconds when he couldn't see or hear the perp they knew was there.

"Oh, you poor baby," Abby crooned, patting his arm.

"And we come around to see Tony standing with his gun out and the guy down on the floor, bullet in his chest. But get this," McGee said, turning to look at Abby, "Tony still can't see or hear a thing. Gibbs had to headslap him to get a reaction."

"How did Tony get the guy then?"

"Tony said that he just felt the guy move," McGee told her with a roll of his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're all lucky to be alive if we're trusting our safety to a deaf and blind DiNozzo."

"Well I'm glad you're alive," Abby said, wondering whether or not she should get some more black roses for Tony.

Phase four: complete.

**(Smell)**

"New perfume?" Tony asked, giving Abby a flirtatious smile. She grinned back.

"Yep."

"What is it?" He took another breath in, trying to pick out the various scents.

"Guess."

"Gun powder," Tony began immediately. "Lilies, and…" he paused, leaning closer to her and breathing in once more, "a hint of sage." He immediately turned to the side and sneezed.

"You got it right," Abby told Tony and she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. Tony appeared a little confused, but hugged her back nonetheless.

Phase five: complete.

Sentinel status: confirmed.


End file.
